


Gabe Gabriel, Sports Agent

by oshunanat



Series: Ketchbriel [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 20:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15956894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oshunanat/pseuds/oshunanat
Summary: Gabriel sees the results of Ketch's latest job.(Or, the author just realized I fucked up royally and left half of Chapter 3 of Dedicant unposted and wanted to let those who read that fic know to go back and re-read it now intact. Also, when I saw the new State Farm ad it was too perfect to not send up. This is not canon for the rest of this series.)





	Gabe Gabriel, Sports Agent

 

Gabriel stared dumbly at the television set.

“Well?” Ketch asked, rather pleased with himself. Gabriel had been surprised that Ketch had wanted to watch football, until the ad had come on. He’d been silent for a good minute since.

“Dad asked you to get another job and _this_ is what you came up with?” he asked dumbfounded when he finally found his voice.

“I’m rather proud of it, actually. A national campaign for my first campaign at that! My agent was rather gobsmacked, and I suppose I was too. I must say, Aaron was really quite nice and rather understanding about my inexperience on set.”

“You’re on a first name basis with Aaron Rodgers?” Gabriel asked tilting his head.

“Well, he insisted,” Ketch said. “When he invited me, I felt obligated to do so.”

“Okay,” Gabriel said. “That is actually pretty cool,” he admitted. “But Gabe Gabriel?”

“Not my idea, but when I saw that I knew I had to read for it.” Ketch paused. “You don’t think…”

“Think what?”

“That Chuck had something to do with this? I mean, what are the odds I get scouted and that _this_ was my first job after?”

Gabriel snorted. “Now that you mention it, I wouldn’t put it past him. But that’s okay. Gabe Gabriel sounds like me making a claim. I like that thought,” he added with a wiggle of the eyebrow before pulling Ketch in for a kiss.

“Want to make that claim physical?” Ketch asked, with a hint of nerves. It was the first time he’d asked for sex with the archangel. He was just proud he didn’t sound like a blushing virgin.

Gabriel’s grin turned lascivious. “Heck yeah.” He kissed Ketch again, this time with more force and passion. “I told you I was going to blow your eye and I meant it. By the time I’m done, the only name you’ll know is mine.”

Ketch couldn’t wait.


End file.
